Black Book of PokePorn(discontinued until further notice)
by BestTry
Summary: short compilation of oneshots involving pokemon on pokemon, trainer on trainer and pokemon on trainer. There will most likely not be yaoi or yuri stuff. Hentai/Porn logic equals no pregnancies. Warning: lots of lemons and smut
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Different Kind of Training

(M)Trainer x (F)Lopunny

Note: Events that occur in this series are, for the most part, canon to the Pokemon world. However, researchers and professors, through very extensive research, were able to find a way to understand Pokemon speech. They implemented their findings into some pieces of technology that proved effective. Upon releasing them into the market, they quickly became a central part of everyday life, opening up better relationships with Pokemon and reducing the amount of abandoned, neglected and abused Pokemon. Regardless of how awkward and stupid this sounds, just roll with it. I find it weird to type out the Pokemon's name cut in random places over and over again, but maybe I'll come around to it.

* * *

"Use High Jump Kick!" I shouted. My Lopunny nodded as she took a step back before running and jumping high, before coming down in a flying dropkick. Her kick hit the heavy bag square in the middle before she gracefully hopped backwards. "Good job, Lopunny! You're getting better at using High Jump Kick!" I said as my Lopunny ran up to me. She had just recently evolved from a Buneary and I was training her extensively so I could maybe take on the Gym at the city I lived in, Veilstone City. I was already at a big disadvantage as Maylene, the Veilstone City Gym Leader used fighting type Pokemon and Laura was my only Pokemon. "I think that's enough training for today."

"Really? Oh, I'm starving after all that training, Zach!" Lopunny cried out happily, hugging me.

"Do you want to rest in your Pokeball or walk with me back home?" I asked her.

"Walk with you, obviously! How else am I going to keep my legs in shape? Besides, your house isn't even far from this training center." Lopunny giggled at me, before she grabbed my hand, dragging me back home. I opened my mouth to say something but dismissed the thought. As Lopunny pulled me back home, I mulled over what she said. I had never noticed how... developed Lopunny's body had become after evolving. I stared at her backside as she happily pranced back home, my eyes ogling her thicc ass and toned, curvy legs, blushing heavily as they wandered all over her body.

"_What the fuck, man!? Why are you getting a hard-on looking at your Pokemon? Besides that kind of relationship is kind of taboo..._" I thought to myself, shaking my head in an effort to disperse my perverse thoughts. Even as I dismissed those thoughts, new ones sprang up to take their place, each one arguably more dirtier than the previous. "_Arceus, she has huge tits! Come to think of it, how have I or anyone not noticed my Lopunny's massive breasts just hanging out in the open? And how... big are her boobs?_" I thought, my face red as I pondered the answer to these questions. I was startled as Lopunny stopped pulling me, causing me to bump into her. I shook my head again, pulling out my house key and entering. I quickly started making lunch while Lopunny threw herself onto the couch, lying on her stomach. I finished making dinner about an hour later: rice balls and some assorted berries on the side. I grabbed the plate and flopped down on the couch next to Lopunny, who sat up and leaned on my shoulder as she started eating. I shivered slightly as she did so before I started eating as well. My eyes wandered to her chest, which was covered by black pantyhose, although there was still sign of her voluptuousness. "_Right, I'm so stupid. I usually train Lopunny in her Mega-evolved form._" My thoughts were cut short as my Lopunny glowed with a brilliant light before it disappeared, leaving my Lopunny in her normal form, totally nude next to me. I blushed bright red, snapping my sight away from her now visible breasts, which I estimated to be around DD cups.

"Master, are you feeling alright? Your face has been awfully red the entire way home." Lopunny asked worriedly, reaching a paw over to feel my forehead.

"I-it's nothing, Lopunny. I'll just take a bath to cool down." I said, stopping her paw with my hand. I swear I heard my Lopunny let out a small gasp of joy when I did so, but I dismissed it as I stood up. I threw my clothes off in a basket in the laundry room outside the bathroom, grabbed a towel and stepped into the bathroom and drew water for a bath. I stepped into the bath, sinking in so only the upper half on my head and kneecaps were above water. I sat there, blushing profusely as I let my thoughts run wild.

"Zach? Do you mind if I come in?" Lopunny asked me outside the door.

"U-uh, I guess..." I said. I watched the door open and Lopunny stepped in. My eyes widened as I ogled her gorgeous physique. She got in with me, immediately splashing some water at me playfully. We began a sort of play fighting for a little bit before I grabbed the soap, squirting a handful and rubbing it all over Lopunny's fur. When her body was covered in soap and bubbles, she ducked herself under the tub before resurfacing with a splash. She waded over to me, hugging me tightly.

"Hey, Zach... what's this thing doing standing up like that?" Lopunny whispered into my ear, one of her paws lightly stroking my hard-on. I hissed lightly from the touch, trying to escape her grasp. "You could've told me about this sort of thing..." Lopunny purred seductively into my ear before she kissed me, a warm wave of energy flowing throughout my body. "I'd do anything for you, Master~ Because I. Love. You." Lopunny purred as her paw began stroking my member harder as she deepened her kiss with me.

"_Of all the times I was grateful my Lopunny had Cute Charm, this has got to be one of the most... I guess._" I thought to myself as my hands wandered over her body, feeling up her curves. Lopunny broke the kiss, winking at me Lopunny motioned me to stand up to which I did, allowing Lopunny to see the full length of my manhood for the first time. Her eyes widened at the sight of my erection, her jaw visibly dropping slightly.

"A-arceus, y-you're so big, Zach! You must be at least 9 inches..." Lopunny mewled as she stared at my rod, licking her lips with a look of lust I hadn't seen before. She brought her mouth up to my member, giving the underside a tantalizing lick. Lopunny slowly started sucking on it, her little mouth gripping my shaft perfectly. She popped it out of her mouth every so often, giving the tip a kiss and twirling her tongue around it before she resuming blowing me. I groaned loudly as Lopunny continued this cycle for a long time. Eventually, she stopped, taking my manhood out of her mouth before she grabbed the soap, squirting a generous amount of it all over her breasts and rubbing it until her orbs were shiny with iridescent bubbles. She sandwiched my member between them, winking seductively at me before she rubbed them against my member. I moaned loudly, throwing my head back and gripping the rim of the tub tightly. Lopunny giggled cutely as she began working her enormous breasts up and down my shaft, slicking it shiny with soap and bubbles. My cock dribbled out large amounts of precum, which Lopunny lapped up every so often. Without warning, she suddenly sped up, her breasts heaving up and down my rod quickly, sending sparks of pleasure down my spine. I moaned as my breathing turned ragged, barely able to hold onto my orgasm at this point. "C'mon, Master~ What's the point of holding out from the inevitable? Cum for me, Zach... splatter me with it~" Lopunny purred seductively, her mouth open hungrily and awaiting my release. Her erotic words broke my resolve. With a groan, I came, thick ropes of my seed shooting out onto her face and her tits. "Hah, hah~ Your seed is so... intoxicating, Zach~" Lopunny cooed, as she swallowed the semen in her mouth. "Mmmm... and you taste so good as well. It's gonna be hard not to get addicted to this taste, Zach~" She purred sexily, winking at me before she stood up, displaying her pussy, wet with arousal. "Don't hog all the fun, Master~ Play with me, too." Lopunny purred, her paws spreading open her vagina for me to see. I approached her nether regions, my fingers touching her clit softly. My fingers flew over her clitoris, rubbing it in a circular motion while applying pressure on it. Lopunny shivered a little and let out a soft mewl. Using one hand, I opened her lips, examining her folds and exposing her labia. I stuck my tongue into her folds gingerly, to which Lopunny threw her head back and let out a sweet little moan. I flicked it around slowly, more moans leaving Lopunny's mouth. I swirled my tongue all over her labia, licking in large back and forth motions. Lopunny's head remained thrown back, her mouth open in bliss as she continued to let out sweet moans. I withdrew my tongue after foreplay with my tongue. I inserted two fingers and slowly moved them around inside. Her soft mewls turned into blissful moans as I pumped my digits inside her pussy. I moved my tongue north, focusing on her clitoris while my fingers continued pistoning into her. "Ahnnn~ That's so good~ Ahnnn~ Mmmm, Zach~ Ohhhhh yeahhhhh~ Oh Arceus, right there~ Right thERE~" Lopunny half-moaned, half-cried as I struck her clit and her G-spot harmoniously, sending a massive shock of ecstasy through her slender frame. I repeated the same thing over and over again slowly, Lopunny's body shuddering in ecstasy every time I did so. "Oh-aughhhh~ Mmmmmm~" Lopunny could barely muster some sort of dirty talk before she was cut off by her own moaning. She finally came a short whole, her body convulsing as her sex fluids shot out onto my face. "Zach, please... please stick your dick in me~ I'm so horny for you right now~ Please, Master... make this feeling go away~" Lopunny pleaded, her face flushed deep red with lust as she turned away from me, sticking her ass out for me promptly, her nether regions now dripping heavily with even more arousal than from my previous foreplay. I approached her core, my hands grasping her curvy hips as I eased my member to her entrance, before slowly pushing myself in. Both of us cried out unexpectedly when I had put the whole length in as Lopunny tightened up against me in sheer pleasure. "Ooohhh... I knew you were big, Zach. But feeling you fill me up with your girth is so good~" Lopunny mewled as she weakened her hold on my manhood, finally allowing me to move myself. I began with a slow thrusting motion, moving in and out about two-thirds of my length as I immersed myself in the moment, Lopunny's cries of bliss filling my head.

"_Fuckkkkk man, Lopunny is soooooooooooo much better than the two girls I've had sex with! She's so fucking curvy... and her pussy is tighter than both of them, too..._" I thought to myself, abandoning the notion of not being in a relationship with my Pokemon. I groaned as I began speeding up as Lopunny instinctively tightened up as she wasn't used to the sensation yet. Nevertheless, both of us were in bliss, almost moaning synchronously as I started ramming half of my manhood in and out of her dripping wet snatch.

"Ahhnnnn~ Yes, Master~ Ahhnnnn~ Ohhhhhhh yeahhh~" Lopunny moaned as I continued to thrust my member into her. I moaned loudly as Lopunny cried out, cumming again all over my length, her love juices lubricating my shaft thoroughly. I grit my teeth as her walls tightened around my rod while I continued thrusting. I grunted as I struggled to maintain my pacing amidst her tightened pussy and my inevitable orgasm. I gasped sharply as Lopunny suddenly gripped my cock harder, losing control and cumming, my member throbbing as it blew out rope after rope of my thick, pearly seed into her snatch. "Ahnnn~ You put so much into me, Zach~" Lopunny mewled as I finished putting my load in her. I pulled out of her, my semen dribbling out of her dirtied snatch.

"Fuck, we should've done this earlier..." I groaned as Lopunny cleaned my member with her tongue.

"I've been trying to ever since I evolved, Zach. I've always been putting an effort to strut in front of you whenever I walk home with you, but you've never noticed until now." Lopunny giggled as she hugged me, pressing her voluptuous breasts up against me.

"N-never noticed anything like from you, until today." I responded, my cheeks flushing red again in embarrassment.

"Oh? What'd I do this time?" Lopunny whispered softly in my ear, sending a small shiver down my spine.

"You said something about your, uhm, legs and that's when I noticed how sexy my Lopunny was when we were walking home." I stammered quietly in response, my face beet-red.

"Awwww, that's so sweet of you, Zach!" Lopunny smiled, hugging me tighter and squishing her breasts further into my back. I drained the bath, grabbing my towel and drying both of us off the best I could(Lopunny's entrance was leaking some of my seed). I flopped down on my bed after brushing my teeth, groaning and looking at the time.

"_Geez, it's already 10?_" I thought to myself as I pulled the covers over myself and rolling over. Lopunny pulled the covers off of me, before she crawled into bed with me, before she threw the covers back over us. I tried to go to sleep but Lopunny had other ideas. She quickly crawled to my groin, licking and playing with my rod, which quickly hardened from her toying. "What now, Lopunny?" I groaned, pulling the covers off.

"After what we just did, Master... it's hard not to be addicted to sex with you~ I already miss the feeling of your cock filling me up and the way you shot all your semen into me~" Lopunny mewled out erotically as she continued licking my member. "I want more~" She purred softly as she got up onto her knees, moving over so she barely rested on top of my hardened length. She wiggled her ass seductively, giggling before she slowly sat down on it, plunging herself downward on my cock. I moaned as I felt my member spurt a large amount of precum in anticipation. Lopunny let out a long moan as she sat on my cock. She soon got up so only about a quarter on my length remained in her before she slowly sank back down, a small moan exiting her lips. "Hah~ Enjoying -hah- the view, Master?" Lopunny asked as she continued slowly sinking up and down on my cock. I grunted in approval, my hands grabbing onto her supple buttocks, kneading into them which only increased Lopunny's moaning. She looked back at me and winked seductively before she began riding my shaft soon after. No longer sinking up and down slowly, she started bouncing on my cock, twerking, albeit sloppily due to her inexperience, on my length. Her ass jiggled sexily as she bounced up and down. I gave her ass a tentative slap, to which she cried out in pain and pleasure. "Ahhh~ Do that more, Master~ It feels so good~" Lopunny moaned out sluttily as she continued bobbing up and down on my cock, her folds gripping my member nicely. I grunted as my orgasm neared for a third time in a long, long time, Lopunny bouncing harder on me. I moaned as I came, my throbbing member spurting copious amounts of my seed into her pussy like a fountain. Lopunny moaned as she came a few seconds later, her sex fluids dripping down my shaft. I groaned, exhausted, as my member slipped out of her as she fell backwards onto the bed. I sat up tiredly to grab a wet towel to clean off the leftover seed off my softened rod before I went back to my bed, flopping down next to Lopunny, yawning and closing my eyes. "Mmmmm~ I love you, Zach..." My Lopunny whispered as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Love you too..." I murmured loud enough so she could hear as I drifted off to sleep. And so began my clandestine relationship with my Lopunny.

* * *

It's been about 3 weeks since Lopunny and I started... going out? Became friends with benefits? I'm not sure about the specific status that should be used. I just know that I'm more connected with Lopunny, on an emotional and physical level. Any free time we have at home is usually spent having sex together, be it in the living room, bathroom or bedroom. We've been going to the training center less frequently as a result as my Lopunny has been complaining about her legs and ass being sore after a few days of sex. My parents finally came home from their overseas business trip before leaving for another after 3 days, leaving Lopunny and I alone happily to ourselves and I don't regret it at all.

"Mmmmm... yeahhhh~ That's it, Lopunny~ Just like that~ Ohhhh~ Fuck that's good, Lopunny~" I groaned as Lopunny blew me, her tongue swirling around the tip of my cock slowly, teasing me like I taught her. She frequently swapped between this action, deepthroating and a blowjob-handjob combo. "You're -ugh- getting better at this, sweetie~" I grunted, petting my Lopunny's head as she swirled my member around in her mouth, pulling it out of her mouth temporarily to smile proudly and giggled sweetly before she went back to sucking my cock. I pushed down on her head suddenly, a soft cry of surprise as I controlled her pacing for a bit, my orgasm teetering on the edge. "Guh... I'm gunna cum soon. You better not spill any, Lopunny..." I groaned before I bucked my hips against her mouth before cumming into her mouth, thick ropes of my seed spewing out into her oral cavity. Lopunny greedily swallowed down the majority of my cum before she let the rest sit in her mouth. When I let go of her head, she pulled back, my cleaned length slipping out of my mouth to reveal a substantial amount of my semen still left in her mouth. She licked her lips seductively, swirling the seed in her mouth around before she gulped it down swiftly and sighing contentedly afterwards.

"You taste amazing~ As usual, Zach~ You think we can skip on the training today? I'm dying to have you inside again~" She purred seductively into my ear. I almost would've listened to her had it not been for my determination to win a Gym battle for once.

"We'll go, but it'll be a shorter training, ok?" I kissed her on the cheek, rubbing her head. She nodded, nuzzling against me softly before she stood up waiting by the door for me. "Nuh-uh-uh. Where do you think you're going?" I shook my finger, motioning for her to come back. Lopunny tilted her head, confused as she sauntered back to me.

"Did you change your mind, Zach?" She asked, confused at why we weren't immediately going out.

"You realize, in your normal form, you're naked all the time, right?" I asked Lopunny, who nodded like it was obvious. "I don't want people staring at you like pervs while we walk to the training center. You're mine, Lopunny. Only mine~" I whispered into her ear, kissing her. "Unless you feel like walking with me in your Mega form, which should still get you dirty looks, you should stay in your Pokeball for now." I said, sighing. Lopunny sighed as well before she nodded, tapping her Pokeball, from which a red light shone on her and drew her in. I got changed and jogged to the training center. Outside the door, I let Lopunny out, who proceeded to Mega evolve before we entered. Training proceeded as usual, although I was more conscious on how people looked at my Lopunny. I think Lopunny noticed as well, shown through her slightly delayed response time. Feeling uncomfortable, I decided to go use the bathroom. Stepping about twenty feet away from my "beloved," I noticed some trainers eyeing her more dirtily and approaching her. I quickly reached for my Pokeball, retrieving her before I resumed my trek to the bathroom. Once there, I let her out near the vending machine as I stopped to buy a drink. "Hmmm... maybe I should discontinue my membership here... or pay more for a private training area..." I pondered to myself as my selected drink, the lemonade, dropped down.

"Zach, what's wrong?" My Lopunny asked, nuzzling against me, her warmth dissipating some of my uncomfortableness. "Is it about the people staring at me?" She asked, to which I nodded. Subconsciously, I walked into the small male bathroom, those that are for one person only, not realizing that Lopunny followed me until she closed the door for me. Whirling around in fear that rumors, although not true, would be circulated, I quickly opened the bathroom door, only to notice that there weren't security cameras in the training center, only in the private area. I sighed a breath of relief before I went back into the bathroom. Initially intent on emptying my bladder, I noticed Lopunny eyeing seductively, giving off an aura of lust. My rod hardened considerably fast to which Lopunny took notice quite swiftly. She giggled softly before she knelt down on her knees, pulling my pants off. My length sprang free of its confinement, smacking Lopunny's cheek softly, surprising her briefly before she giggled, kissing the tip softly. She glowed as she reverted back to her normal form before she started licking my member.

"Hold up for a moment." I stopped her, cupping her chin. She looked up at me, confused.

"What is it?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. I motioned her to stand up first before I sat on the toilet. I looked around to see the room was surprisingly clean, for a men's bathroom.

"Stay in your Mega-evolved form, Lopunny. I want to try something." I told her. She nodded and Mega-evolved before she looked at me for further instructions. I told her to kneel down in front of me, which she did. I grasped her crop top, pulling her closer to me before I stuck my erect member into it. Lopunny understood, giggling seductively as she reached into her top to hold her large breasts apart so my manhood lay resting in where her cleavage was before she dropped them back in place. I moaned softly from the sensation, her breasts holding my length in place. Lopunny winked seductively, blowing me a kiss before she moved her upper body up and down on my shaft. My precum dribbled out in large amounts, lubricating Lopunny's orbs nicely.

"Hehehe~ How is it, Master? Enjoying it?~" Lopunny whispered softly as she continued pumping her breasts up and down my length. I grunted in approval, my body leaning back as I let Lopunny continue her hard work. I felt a familiar pressure building up at the base of my cock as it started spurting more and more precum out. I moaned through gritted teeth, trying to keep my voice quiet enough as I came, my member shooting strands of hot, sticky, pearly cum all over her breasts and mouth, staining her black top as well. My semen dribbled down her chest, flowing downwards towards her navel and hips, also staining her torn leggings that she had in her Mega-evolved form. She put a paw onto some of the seed caught in her cleavage, picking it up and licking it off her paw slowly and sultrily, her eyes watching mine as she did so. She stood up afterwards, and I could see from my angle that my fluids were visible still.

"Yea, I think that's enough training for today, Lopunny. Maybe I will apply for the private training instead." I told Lopunny, withdrawing her into her Pokeball. I got up off the toilet seat, putting my pants back on before I left the bathroom. I strode out, heading towards the receptionist and hastily asked for an application for the private training area. She told me there was no application, only a relatively large fee to pay to obtain its benefits. I quickly paid for it and received a card certifying my private membership before I quickly went home.

* * *

(**A week later**)

Lopunny readied a paw, balling it into a fist as it glowed white before she punched the punching bag. It swung backwards a good amount before the dial next to it measured its power, reading 91. I nodded, seeing Lopunny's training going quite nicely. I had recently taught her Return and was testing its range of strength before I decided on how to improve her. According to the strength guide for moves given to me per the membership, Return at maximum strength would read 110 on the dial.

"Use High Jump Kick, Lopunny!" I shouted, pointing at the Wobbuffet dummy. She knelt back before she ran and jumped, coming down in a dropkick straight in the middle of the dummy, crumpling it before the dummy regained its shape. Lopunny panted, clearly showing some signs of fatigue from working out. "Use High Jump Kick on the aerial target, Lopunny!" I shouted again, this time pointing at the Skarmory dummy about 20 feet above us. She jumped high but I realized that her dropkick wouldn't work. I cursed silently at myself for thinking it would work. Lopunny kept going anyway and crashed at the mats. I quickly ran over to her, in a panic. "You hurt anywhere, Lopunny?" I asked worriedly.

"N-no. I don't think at least. Maybe a bruise or two but I'm fine." Lopunny replied. I sighed a breath of relief, kissing her on the cheek before picking her up bridal style, setting her down on the bench.

"Still, that was my bad, making you use High Jump Kick on a target high up like that. Come, let's go home and get you treated." I said, motioning her to follow me.

"B-but, it's fine, really. I can keep going if you want-" Lopunny said before I cut her off.

"NOW." I said, annoyed at myself. Lopunny nodded, sighing before she returned to her Pokeball. The walk home, I sulked, thinking how I was a bad trainer, overworking my Lopunny and making her do ridiculous things as part of her training. I got home and flopped on the couch, groaning. Lopunny came out of her Pokeball and went to the bathroom.

"Master, please come in. I drew a bath for you." She called out a few minutes later. I grumbled to myself before I went to the bathroom, dropping my clothes in a basket and grabbing a towel. Lopunny saw my face and hurriedly approached my side as I got into the bath. "Please, Zach. Tell me... what's wrong." She implored, holding me close. I sighed, letting her warmth drown out some of the displeasure I felt.

"It's nothing, sweetie. I just feel like a horrible trainer telling you to do things not possible or overworking you." I grumbled. Lopunny hugged me, holding me close, shushing me softly.

"You're a great trainer, Zach. I know how hard you want to beat Maylene. That's why you're working so hard for the both of us. Besides, there are other moves I can hone, aren't there?" Lopunny reassured me, kissing me softly as she descended downwards, leaving a trail of kisses from my cheek down to my neck. I sighed, full of content.

"_God, I'm so grateful that my Lopunny is this sweet_." I thought to myself as I put an arm around Lopunny, running my other hand over her wet fur.

"Y'know, Master... Return gets stronger as our bond increases. What do you say we "increase" that bond?" Lopunny whispered seductively, winking at me before she kissed me. I returned the kiss, our mouths locked passionately. Our tongues danced and twirled around in each other's mouth before we broke apart, a string of saliva still connecting us together before it broke. I smiled at my Lopunny, my worry all gone who smiled back at me.

"Lopunny, you really know how to set the mood, you know that?" I told her, standing up, my member already hardened from her double-entendre. I stepped out of the bath, grabbing a towel and motioned her to come out as well. I dried both of us off before I grabbed her, pulling her legs off the ground. Lopunny wrapped her arms and legs around me, joyously, giggling sweetly at me as I walked towards the bedroom. I settled her down on the bed and she let go of me. I lowered my head down to her nether regions, giving her clitoris a small, little flick. She cried out in pleasure as I did so, her head thrown back in bliss. "You do all the giving, my dear. I think it's my turn to return the favor to you." I said before I used my fingers, softly rubbing her snatch, my fingers playing with her labia and my tongue swirled around her clitoris. Lopunny arched her back, rampant moans of ecstasy leaving her mouth. I stopped playing with her labia, swapping my fingers and my tongue. I wriggled my tongue around inside her, loud moans of ecstasy escaping her Lopunny's lips. My fingers rubbed her clitoris harshly in a circular motion as I continued my foreplay.

"Ahhhnnnnnn~ Master, that's so good~ Ohhh~ Aughhh~ Yes!~ Mmmmmm~" Lopunny mewled out blissfully before she let out a louder moan, signalling her orgasm. Her love juices shot out all over my face, to which I lapped up, now just noticing its slightly sweet taste before I got up. "P-please, Zach~ Fuck me already~ Ravage my body with your massive rod~" Lopunny pleaded, her paw holding her wet entrance apart. I approached her, my member throbbing, and gently pushed her legs back so her slender legs were raised high in the air. I leaned over her, my member held just outside her entrance before I slowly pushed it in. Lopunny cried out in bliss, arching her back in pleasure. I thrust into her slowly, pistoning about half of my length in and out of her, moans of pleasure leaving her lips. "M-master -ahhhhnnnn~- stop teasing me, p-please. Ahhnnn~ F-fuck me harder, Zach~ Go all the way in~" Lopunny mewled as I continued my half-paced thrusting. I nodded, grunting slightly as I pulled out so only the tip of my rod remained inside, before I slammed the whole of my cock into her, a cry of ecstasy leaving Lopunny. I started pounding my cock hard inside her at a slow, but deep pace, my balls slapping against her asshole every time I thrust into her. Lopunny mewled loudly, cries of ecstasy constantly leaving her mouth, filling the room with her blissful moans. "H-harder~ Harder, Zach~" She moaned out amidst her blissful cries and moaning. I quickly started ramming my cock faster inside her, my balls slapping against her ass like crazy as my length struck the ends of her pussy with every single thrust. Lopunny could barely speak before she was cut off by her load moaning, a even louder moan signalling her orgasm. Her love juices and my precum churned into a sort of foam inside her, spilling out against my balls as I continued pounding Lopunny like we were in heat. Her tongue hung out of my mouth, some saliva dribbling down the corners of her mouth and tongue to her breasts, soaking them in a sheen of shininess. Her eyes frequently rolled back into her head, her cheeks flushed bright red as she continued moaning loudly and blissfully, her mind crumbling against the pleasure. Her pussy squeezed my cock harshly, the friction and pressure now constant due to the vigorous amounts of sex we had in the past, the shape of my rod embedded into her walls. Lopunny moaned again, another one of her orgasms rocking her body as her pussy gripped my cock like a vise as she came again all over my manhood. I grit my teeth as I continued slamming my cock into her, kissing the end of her pussy, my precum sticking to it briefly before pulling away with a wet kissing sound. I gasped sharply as I almost came when Lopunny suddenly squeezed my cock out of nowhere. I removed my hands from the bed sheets, each hand grabbing one side of her cheeks and pulled her into a deep kiss. We moaned into each other's mouth, mostly Lopunny, as I continued ravaging her insides, stirring up the foamy mixture of lubricants with my member every time I pistoned in and out of her. Feeling a pressure build up in my cock, I moaned into her mouth, breaking free of the kiss to grab her shiny breasts, soaked in her saliva, suckling on one of them while kneading the other. Lopunny moaned loudly, her eyes rolling back into her head again, tears welling up in pleasure. I moaned loudly as I slowed down my thrusting to push further into the deepest part of her pussy, before I blew my load into her, huge amounts of my sticky semen shooting out into her, overflowing out of her after the fifth shot of so. We laid there for quite some time before I groaned, the last pulses of my seed finally trickling out. I removed me member from her core, followed closely by a large spurt of my seed.

"Ahhnnn~ S-so much~" Lopunny mewled, finally recovering from her myriad of orgasms. I kissed her softly before I flopped onto the bed, rolling over and groaning. Lopunny got up after a period of time and crawled over to my member, lapping up the seed still left, a trail of my semen oozing out of her. Once she was finished, she crawled back over to me, laying down next to me. I held her close, hugging her tightly with my arms, kissing her on the cheek.

"_It's pretty hot in here._" I thought to myself. I let go of Lopunny for a moment to roll over and turn on the A.C in my room via remote before I rolled back over. Lopunny nuzzled against my chest, purring softly as she went to sleep. I watched her sleep, stroking her ears softly before I closed my eyes, going to sleep as well. My sweet little Lopunny... my best friend and lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Special Kind of Payment

Trainer(M) x Gym Leader Sabrina(F)

* * *

You could say that I was caught in a very, very sticky situation, which the menacing female staring daggers at me, enormous tension in the air as she stared at me, waiting for me to do something. How did I end up like this, you ask? Let's go back a bit.

(**2 days ago**)

I hummed to myself as I walked down the road to Saffron City. I had just come from Celadon City after "curing" one of the civilians. I was a hypnotist, one of those crazy persons you see in movies and dramas who claim that they're able to cure you of an illness or stop a habit of yours. That's what I was, except I could actually do those things to an extent. Illnesses, not my alley, unless it was a really minor illness, such as a stomachache. Habits were easy to fix. Most of the people I treated thanked me kindly. I worked like that for free, only asking, perhaps, for a place to stay the night or some food. I quickly got to Saffron City, surveying the place to find a place to stay and scouting for potential "patients". Turning the corner, I located the Pokemon Center and headed inside to heal up my only Pokemon: Haunter. I had encountered him during nighttime in a forest. He scared the shit out of me with a little prank he pulled. But, I got over it quickly and made friends with it. After healing up, I wandered around the city and found the large building that was the gym and peeked in. Pitch black darkness looked back at me, save for the light shining in from the open door and the dim purple light in the far corner. I crept in tentatively, the door closing behind me to envelop the room in darkness. I silently threw Haunter's Pokeball, the room shining in a bright white light as he emerged, yawning.

"Scout the place out for me." I told him.

"I gotchu." He replied, going invisible. I slunk towards the wall, creeping along it silently. I could only rely on my sense of hearing and touch as the dim purple light grew more and more distant.

"Who goes there?" A harsh voice cried out, causing me to jump in surprise. Suddenly, the lights turned on to reveal the massive arena where trainers usually fight the Gym Leader. At the usual post was a woman, her harsh gaze farting around before resting on me. "What are you doing here, young man? Come to battle?" She asked me sternly.

"N-no. I was just having a look around. The front area was dark so I couldn't tell where I was. I'll be going now." I said, turning to leave. However, I found myself unable to, as if constricted by an invisible force.

"Nonsense. You came here to fight. Or are you scared to lose?" She remarked, sneering at me. She got up from her seat, sauntering over to me. Up close, I could see that she was quite the beauty: an hourglass figure with large breasts and skimpy attire that showed plenty of skin. "What's your name, boy?" She asked me, leaning over to inspect me, giving me a good eyeful of her cleavage.

"Aaron, but that's not the point. Can I just leave?" I struggled against the invisible force, but to no avail.

"Hmm, name's Sabrina. Now about that battle..." Sabrina ignored my comment, bringing her face close to mine, staring into my eyes. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Haunter float into visibility far behind her, frowning.

"Use Confuse Ray." I mouthed to him. Haunter nodded, shooting a purple circle towards Sabrina. Upon contact, she staggered for a few moments, breaking the invisible force's hold on me. She shook her head, confused and looked around.

"Wha? What happened? Who are you? What am I doing here?" She asked immediately, eyeing me warily.

"Huh? I'm uh, here for an appointment with you. You said that you wanted to improve on your communication skills. All the trainers have stopped coming to face you after they lose because you're too cold and arrogant." I blurted out, conjuring up a web of little lies. Sabrina looked at me, her expression stoic before she nodded.

"I-I suppose that would be nice. It has gotten lonely here at the gym without trainers to battle. Maybe you'll battle me?" She looked at me coyly, before her face blushed a light pink. "Sorry about that... carry on." She murmured at me. Both of us kneeled down, facing each other. I pulled out my trusty pendulum, letting it drop down from a raised hand. Sabrina raised an eyebrow in concern. "Is this how you normally do your work, Aaron? Looks like you're trying to hypnotize me." She asked me.

"Yes it is. Don't worry, this is how I cure people of bad habits. I promise I won't do anything... obscene to you during the time frame." I reassured her as I flicked my wrist, letting the pendulum start swinging. "Now focus on the pendulum, Sabrina." Her eyes locked onto it, following its movements as her mouth slacked. "Nod if you can hear my voice." I commanded her. She nodded blankly to show that she could hear me, showing that she was still semi-conscious. I waited a bit longer, letting the pendulum swing until Sabrina's body slacked, slouching forward as she stared blankly, her eyes swirling under the effects of the hypnotism. "Nod if you can hear my voice." I commanded her, to which she didn't respond. "You will now become fractionally less cold to other people. You will also be more prideful of yourself, at least a better personality than before." Sabrina nodded subtly, showing that she subconsciously understood. "You will now wake up when I clap my hands." I put away the pendulum before I clapped my hands loudly, startling her out of the hypnosis.

"Wha? Is it over now? Am I cured now?" She asked me, looking around and at her own body.

"You should be now. Hope it works out for you, Sabrina. Take care now." I said to her, walking out of the arena, returning Haunter to its Pokeball as I left the Gym.

(**Present Day**)

I exited the Poke Mart, having stocked up on Potions and Pokeballs. As I was pocketing some change, a Pokeball fell out of my bag, rolling away down a nearby alley. I scampered for it, grabbing and picking it up about halfway down. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. Sabrina stared back at me, leaning on the alley wall, watching me. I took a step forward and the same invisible force constricted me again. Sabrina walked forward towards me, strutting as if to show off. She walked past me and as she walked past, she flicked her wrist forward. Suddenly, the invisible force tugged me, pulling me along with her as she walked towards the end of the alley. Being pulled behind her, I couldn't help but watch her supple ass, as Sabrina strutted along in front of me, putting an emphasized sway in her hips, giving me a hard-on. As the both of us approached the end of the wall, Sabrina flicked her wrist again and the end of the wall seemingly elongated and hollowed itself. She walked through some distance before she stopped in an opening, where a small house resided. She flicked her other wrist, dispelling the invisible force holding me.

"So about that battle... we never went through with it." Sabrina brought herself really close to my face. "I was hoping you could make it up to me... in a different type of battle." Sabrina whispered in my ear, giggling seductively, which only invigorated my hard-on more.

"Are you feeling ok, Sabrina? You seem a bit... off." I asked her.

"No, I feel fine. Why? Something you don't like, Aaron?" She whispered into my ear sweetly.

"_Did I fuck up my hypnosis for once?_" I thought to myself. She snapped her fingers and the door to the house opened. She flicked her wrist and walked inside, the invisible force reappearing and forcing me inside as well. Somewhere in between, our shoes and socks flew off. She pulled me along into her bedroom, turning to look at me. She tossed her hair before she sauntered behind me, her hands reaching in front to touch my stomach area. "Mmmm... you're definitely someone worth 'battling.'" She whispered in my ear softly, her voice sending shivers down my spine. She slowly pulled my arms upwards before reaching for the hem of my shirt, pulling it off me.

"Wha-what are you doing, Sabrina?" I asked incredulously, trying to struggle against the invisible force as Sabrina fumbled with my belt buckle.

"Preparing for the battle, dear. How else are we going to decide the winner?" She replied, successfully removing the belt before she pulled down my pants and boxers, my erection popping out of its confines. She flicked her wrist and the invisible force threw me onto the bed before Sabrina dispelled it with another flick of the wrist. Upon eyeing my hard-on, Sabrina licked her lips as she stared at it. "Yesssss, that'll do nicely for the battle." She cooed as she took off her own belt and her tight fitting jeans, revealing a set of rosy pink lace panties. "Like what you see, Aaron?" She purred erotically, crawling onto the bed.

"Y-yeah, but why are you doing this?" I asked her, clearly concerned.

"It's simple, Aaron. Since you backed out of the Pokémon battle, we're going to battle like this. First person to make the other cum wins. And if you win, I'll grant you a wish for whatever. you. want." She whispered into my ear, getting on top of me. She pulled her panties to the side, revealing her pink little folds. She slipped my cock under her top, snuggling it in between her breasts. She lowered her butt closer to my mouth and I quickly darted my tongue into her folds, eliciting a soft purr from Sabrina. "Cheeky, huh. I didn't say when we started. Mmmm, keep doing that though." She purred as she began working on my manhood. My hands moved to her ass, kneading them thoroughly as my tongue continued swirling around in her labia. Sabrina moaned into my cock as she engulfed half of it in her mouth, moving up and down while her breasts caressed the lower half softly. I moaned into her pussy, the muffled sound echoing in her chamber. I groaned as my cock was continually enveloped in warmth, my tongue wavering slightly in my conquest of her folds. Recomposing myself, I brought a hand back before slapping her ass, a muffled moan escaping from Sabrina. She began sucking on my member more vigorously, trying to take in more of it in her mouth, squashing her breasts against the soft mattress in the process. I was forced to pull back and hissed in pleasure, balling my hands into fists as sparks of pleasure flashed through my body. In retaliation, I resumed flicking my tongue within her labial folds, along with a hand stimulating her clitoris. Sabrina moaned into my cock, stopping for a while before she resuming slurping up and down the shaft of my member. I grinned inwardly, slipping my tongue out of her temporarily as I drew back my hand and readied my thumb and forefinger around her clitoris. I slapped her ass and pinched her clitoris simultaneously, Sabrina moaned loudly into my cock, stopping her in her tracks. I did it twice more, the moans reverberating on my cock very pleasurable. For a third time, I readied both hands, but this time I slid my tongue back in beforehand. I repeated the motion, this time flailing my tongue around wildly inside her pussy. Sabrina screamed in pleasure from that, struggling to withstand my pleasurable assault. In an effort to fight back, she tried to deepthroat my cock, although her breasts hindered her progress. I started pinching her clit harder while continuously slapping her ass. My relentless assault proved too much for her as she moaned, her body convulsing in pleasure as she came, her lewd juices shooting all over my face. As she was cumming, my cock coincidentally hit the roof of her mouth, scraping its knob along it before it hit the back of her throat. I moaned as that happened, my own orgasm incoming. My member pulsed vigorously as it pumped ropes of thick, creamy spunk into her mouth. We laid still for a bit, recovering from our respective orgasms before Sabrina got off of me, turning around to face me. From what I could see, she didn't swallow it all, a small trail of my seed trickling down one corner of her lips while a few splotches stained her pink crop top. "Mmmm, that was a close battle, Aaron. Too bad I lost. Now... what do you want from me?" Sabrina purred seductively, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Uh... would you let me live here?" I asked nervously. Sabrina licked her lips as she looked at me.

"Why, of course. If it's your wish, I'll gladly grant it for you so long as you... satisfy me every so often." She cooed into my ear. "Do we have a deal?" She purred. I nodded vigorously, just happy to finally have a place to stay. "Good. Now... will you help with this?" Sabrina laid back down on the bed, a hand spreading her pussy invitingly. I approached her grinning, my member standing up and ready for her.

* * *

Life with Sabrina was full of surprising events. The first day living with her I found out that Sabrina usually stayed nude within her house, something that she had capitalized on when my body reacted to her birthday suit. I also found that her libido had went up an enormous amount, so much that she had sex with me at least once every two days. One day, I felt like leaving for some fresh air and some other necessities, like groceries and Pokeballs. However, I quickly realized that I couldn't leave due to the wall being... solid, unlike when Sabrina had opened it.

"Uh hey, Sabrina!" I called out to her from the front door.

"Yes, honey?" She strutted over to me, wrapping her hands around my neck and looking at me seductively, almost as if she was goading me to take her.

"How do I get out?" I said bluntly, pointing at the brick wall.

"Ohhh that! I'm sorry, but I can't help with that. Only people with psychic powers can open the wall. But there is another way out." Sabrina took my hand, guiding me towards a door in a secluded room next to the bathroom. Opening it revealed a lit pathway down to another door moderately far away. "This door leads to the back area of my gym. The other door has a 3 digit pass code with a keypad on it and it has something to do with me." Sabrina pointed at the other door. I quickly said thanks, to which she kissed me and asked me to come back quickly, before I left. Upon coming back from the Celadon City Department Store 2 hours later, I went through the Saffron City Gym. This time, the whole place was brightly lit as I walked around till I reached the arena where I had encountered Sabrina last time. Looking around, I found the back area of the arena, concealed by a curtain that covered the entire back wall. Ducking under, I located the door and quickly went to open it, but realized that it was locked. I cursed myself for forgetting to ask for the password. Upon closer inspection, the keypad was noticeable and contained letters as well. Strangely, the letters only went from C to F while the numbers on the keypad were all even, safe for zero. Even then, there was still about a few hundred possible combinations. I stared at the keypad for a minute, thinking about an answer that made some sort of sense. On a whim, I plugged in 38C, to which a buzzing sound rang out. However, a hint popped out: "Almost there, just one more to go!" popped up. The door unlocked when I tried 38D, to which I strided in quickly, the door closing behind me. As soon as I stepped foot within the house, I felt the invisible force grab hold of me, forcing me to drop my groceries. I was dragged to the bedroom, where Sabrina lay on the bed, pouting.

"I said to not take so long, Aaron!" She huffed at me.

"Was the password your... cup size?" I asked her nervously. Instantly, her expression changed to that of a more lusty one.

"And what if it was?" Sabrina took no time in taking our clothes off telekinetically. She got on the bed, poised near my cock, which stood erect and throbbing. She gave it a tantalizing lick, giggling seductively at me. "So, Aaron... how do you want to do this? My way or your way?" She asked me while her tongue flicked around the knob of my member.

"M-my way, Sabrina." I stuttered.

"Hmmm, alright. What do you want to do, Aaron? As of now, my body is all. yours." She enunciated seductively, her silky voice sending shivers down my spine. "And don't hold back on your fantasies, sweetie."

"In that case, let me fuck your titties, please." I asked her. Sabrina licked her lips before lathering my cock in a coat of saliva. She then laid down, her hands on her breasts holding them apart for me. I placed my cock in between them and she squished her breasts together, a radiant smile on her face. I moved a little bit inside and groaned loudly as ecstasy erupted throughout me. Sabrina giggled at my expression before I composed myself and started thrusting into her breasts.

"So... how does it feel, fucking my breasts?" Sabrina cooed softly as I pistoned my member into her tits.

"Oh fuckkkkk~ It feels just as good as I expected~" I moaned, throwing my head back.

"How about I make it much better for you?" She purred seductively, opening her mouth for my cock. I pressed my cock into her mouth, her breasts positioned at the base of my length before I resuming fucking her breasts. Her tongue flicked around the knob of my cock, occasionally dipping the tip into the urethra to lap up precum. I moaned every time Sabrina did so, the pressure building up faster and faster until I couldn't hold it anymore. With a content groan, I came, unleashing large ropes of my thick, sticky seed into Sabrina's mouth. She let it sit in her mouth, most of it pooling out and dripping down her cleavage until I was finished cumming before she swallowed, a satisfied sigh escaping her mouth.

"Arceus, I don't remember cumming so much the last time you had to satisfy yourself." I exclaimed as I stared at the pool of semen dribbling down her breasts.

"I may or may not have spiked your morning coffee with a permanent sex drug. You can't blame me after I've had a taste of you. Arceus, you're so good. I never want to let you go~" Sabrina admitted sheepishly.

"Why would I leave you? This house is amazing, not to mention you." I reassured her, kissing on the forehead. "Now can I go on with my fantasies?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm all yours. Use me as you wish, ok?" Sabrina cooed into my ear.

"I've really wanted to try the mating press for a while, but maybe we should do it reverse and let you be on top." I told her. She instantly flipped us around so she was on top of me. She pulled my legs up in the air telekinetically and pressed them against my body before she settled herself on my inner thighs, rubbing her pussy against my cock. She stood up slightly to insert my cock before she leaned over me, her breasts swinging freely in my vision. Strangely, my semen defied gravity, staying latched to her breasts despite certain sections falling off. She sat on my cock before getting up to sit on it again, a few mewls escaping her mouth. She had begun by sliding all the way up and down my cock and after a bit she was sliding on my cock swiftly, only moving up and down about a third of my length. Her soft mewls had long morphed into loud moans of ecstasy as she squatted on my cock. I groaned as I bucked my hips into her as well to maximize penetration. She screamed in ecstasy as my cock went deep into her pussy, pressing into her cervix. Her walls constricted my cock as she came all over my cock, her lewd juices splattering my member. I moaned as I arched my back slightly before I came again, large ropes of my semen spewing out into her snatch, filling her up, my cum dribbling out of her folds onto my cock and balls.

"That was amazing. I very much enjoyed that." Sabrina panted after her arduous orgasm. My cock popped out of her pussy, a spurt of semen following close behind, as my legs flopped back down onto the bed. "What now, Aaron? We both know that we can still go at least 2-3 more rounds before being satisfied." She whispered into my ear.

"You know what we haven't done yet? Anal." I murmured back at her, to which her eyes lit up mischievously.

"Ooh... I like that, Aaron. I'm already anxious to feel your large, thick, sticky, hot ropes of your delicious semen in my ass." Sabrina mewled seductively, emphasizing the description of my seed, making me blush a bit. She got off me, getting on all fours and waiting for me. I got up after her, my arms grabbing her wrists and pulling her upright as I steadied my manhood outside her asshole. I pressed, with some difficulty, the knob of my cock into her ass. Sabrina looked back, biting her lip in anticipation, her eyes glinting with a ravenous lust. I moved the knob of my cock back and forth with subtle motions before I slowly pushed the rest in. A loud moan exited Sabrina's mouth as she arched her back in bliss. I began thrusting my member in her ass, the lubricants from our earlier bout of lovemaking aiding my conquest of her other orifice. Soon enough, I was plowing into her like a jackhammer, slamming my cock into her like a freight train. Sabrina's moans of ecstasy filled the room, the subtle lewd smacking of my balls on her wet pussy barely heard. "Oh Arceus~ Yes~ So good~ Ahhhhnnnnnnn~ Your cock is so big~ Hah~ Hah~ Arceus~ So deep in my ass~" Sabrina slurred blissfully, as her tits jiggled up and down like yo-yos, her tongue hanging out of her gaping mouth and her eyes rolled back into her skull. I drilled my length into her as fast as I could, watching her toned, supple ass jiggle from each thrust. Sabrina screamed loudly as she came, her sex fluids shooting all over my balls, only enhancing the lewd slapping sound. I groaned as I saw white, the pressure building up at the base of my cock almost unbearable. I moaned loudly, throwing my head back as I came, my cock unloading rope after rope of thick, creamy essence into her asshole, causing Sabrina to moan blissfully. I let go of her wrists as I panted for breath, causing Sabrina to fall forward onto the bed, where she lay panting for breath as well. I turned around, flopping onto the bed as well and Sabrina crawled up to me, nuzzling against my chest. "Mmmm... fuck, I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow." She groaned as I wrapped an arm around her, falling asleep. Waking up some time later, I groaned, stretching my back and yawning. I got out of bed, showered and brushed my teeth before going downstairs, where Sabrina was already lounged about.

"Morning, honey. Sleep well?" She purred softly. I ate my breakfast before I sat down near her, where she lay idly watching TV. I looked up at the time, my eyes widening in surprise when I saw that it read 10:30. I looked back at Sabrina, who stared back at my direction quietly. Yet her eyes displayed a wild hunger, fixated on my groin rather than me. She looked back at me, making eye contact and smiled, beckoning me with a finger to come over. I got up, walking over to her, as she licked her lips. "Such a naughty boy, Aaron. We had sex for 2 hours last night and you're still hard for more." She whispered softly as she sat up, her hands loosening my pants before yanking it all down. My rock hard member popped out, almost smacking her in the chin as it swung upwards from being released. She dragged her tongue all along the underside of my length before she sank herself onto a large portion of my cock. Sabrina puckered her lips before she starting sucking back and forth, a hand grabbing the base of it to stabilize herself. I sighed contentedly as Sabrina blew me, a hand on her head to hold her. She withdrew herself for breath, her expression looking hungrier and sultrier. "How about you have a turn, pushing my head down on your thick cock?" Sabrina cooed seductively. I pressed down on her head, so Sabrina opened her mouth before I pushed her balls deep down on my cock. I groaned at the sensation, as her mouth was just the right amount of warmth and softness. I began pulling and pushing her, dragging her mouth back and forth on my cock. Sabrina's hands took to pleasuring herself and me, going to play with her breasts and nipples or gently tickling my balls. I threw my head back in pleasure as I hit the back of her throat, where her gag reflex caused it to spasm and contract sporadically. I grit my teeth, feeling a thick knot building up at the base of my manhood. Sabrina held a hand up, signaling to pause. She withdrew for breath before she laid back down on the sofa, her head hanging off the side. "Why don't you continue like this? It'll be so kinky, watching me swallow all of your delicious semen." She purred seductively. I walked over to the side of the sofa, where Sabrina laid with her mouth open and slid my cock inside. She quickly feathered the upper side of my shaft as I started thrusting my cock into her mouth, holding her breasts in my hands in an attempt to stabilize my pace. I thrusted faster, eager to rid myself of the pressure at the base of my cock. Sabrina grabbed one of my hands, guiding it towards her throat, inviting me to feel the bulge of her throat as I pistoned my cock into her. That was most likely the last straw for me as I moaned, my member pulled a third of the way out before it spurted thick ropes of sticky seed into her gullet. I admit, it was very kinky, feeling the gulps of cum being swallowed and pumped down her throat. When the last pulses of seed left my member, I slipped my cock out of her mouth. Sabrina took a big breath as she started panting for air. When she was adequately recovered, she got up, patting the space next to her. I sat down before she got up off the sofa, kneeling in front of me, her tits enveloping my member. She licked the tip of my member, before she sank her head down on what she could. Sabrina started blowing me while titfucking me, her breasts gliding up and down the lower portion of my member while she sucked and slurped on the upper third. I gasped sharply, moaning as my member was still sensitive after the previous orgasm. At some point, Sabrina stopped sucking on my cock, and started fervently stroking her fleshy orbs up and down my shaft. I gripped the sofa cushions tightly, throwing my head back as Sabrina continued to suck and titfuck me. I groaned loudly as I felt my cock tighten up before releasing a copious amount of hot and sticky semen. Sabrina giggled onto my cock, choosing not to swallow my cum, instead letting it fill up her mouth and dribble out down my shaft and onto her breasts. "Oh dear... look how dirty I am. Aaron, can you help clean me up?" She cooed slyly into my ear as she stood up. I nodded, groaning as I stood up, walking upstairs to get the shower ready. She came into the bathroom a few minutes later as I was finishing up. Sabrina quickly hooked her hand around my arm, dragging me into the shower before she closed its sliding door. As one hand obtained a handful of soap, Sabrina's other grasped my cock, stroking it teasingly to make sure it remained erect. She looked at me, licking her lips seductively before she squeezed my cock. "C'mon, Aaron. I'm waiting..." She purred sultrily as she turned to face me, a hand holding a leg up to open up for her vagina. I quickly grabbed her raised leg, slamming her into the bathroom wall as I kissed her passionately. Sabrina lifted her other leg up, locking both of them behind my back. I gently rubbed my cock against her wet clit before I quickly slammed it into her in one swift motion. My hands gripped her round, supple derriere as I started pounding my member into her hungry snatch, a lewd churning sound overlapping with the pitter-patter of the shower water. "Mmmm~ Ahhhhnnnnn~ Moan with me, Aaron~ Hah, hah~" Sabrina mewled as I thrusted my cock harder and faster into her wet folds. Her nails dug into my shoulder as she held onto me tightly, screaming in ecstasy as I continued ramming her snatch hard. I moaned loudly as Sabrina came, her pussy tightening around my member as her sweet nectar splattered over my nether regions. I grunted loudly as I struggled to maintain my rapidly paced pounding amidst her tightening folds during her orgasm before I groaned, spewing thick ropes of hot spunk into her folds, which gobbled it up hungrily. "Keep going, sweetie~ Don't stop nowwwwwww~ I want more of your sticky semen inside me~" Sabrina purred pleadingly, making me start thrusting into her as soon as my orgasm died down. My hands dug deep into her ass as I continued to pump my cock into her hungry snatch. Sabrina leaned closer to me, kissing me and pushing her way into my mouth. I pushed back, our tongues tangling and twirling around, interlocked vigorously. She was forced to concede as she pulled back to moan in ecstasy as she came again to which I pushed my way into her mouth, muffling her cries of pleasure. Both of us moaned into the kiss as I came again from her tightened pussy. Her legs slowly unlocked from behind me as I let go of her ass so she could get back down onto the floor. My hands moved north, grabbing onto her slender waist as I eased my cock over to her asshole. Sabrina pressed her hands up against the shower's sliding glass door, pushing her ass out for me. However, I had other plans. After I had slammed my cock balls deep into her ass, my hands left her waist, reaching downward to grab, with some difficulty, her legs. I wrapped my arms around her inner thighs, pulling them up and pressing them against her body as I locked my hands behind her head. Sabrina gasped in surprise and pleasure as I did so. I grunted as I pistoned into her ass while trying to take the few steps to turn around and face the mirror above the sink, which proved difficult when holding Sabrina while fucking her so in the end, I stopped fucking her to turn around and walk the two or three steps in front of the mirror before I resumed pounding her asshole. Upon seeing herself in the mirror, she started squirming slightly, her moans intensifying in volume.

"How lewd of you, Sabrina, getting turned on watching yourself get pounded by my cock." I whispered huskily into her ear.

"Ohhhhhh~ Mmmm~ Ohhhhhh~ Ahhhhnnnnn~ Ahhhnnnnn~ More~ Hah, hah~" Sabrina moaned loudly, desperately trying to arch her back in ecstasy. Looking at the mirror, I could see Sabrina, cross eyed and mouth open, moaning in pleasure. I groaned loudly as I felt her ass clench upon another orgasm, her nectar squirting out vigorously alongside thick globs of my seed that had been trickling out of her clit. I grunted as I pulled out a good amount of my cock before slamming it back in balls deep one more time before cumming. Sabrina moaned loudly as she felt the thick hot ropes of semen spew out into her ass, her eyes rolling back into her head. I slowly let go of her ears one at the time, untangling my arms from her legs to let her touch down on the floor again as I slipped my member out of her ass.

"That was so good..." Sabrina said amidst her ragged panting. We finished our shower playfully, throwing soap water at each other before we got out. Sabrina finished toweling off first and walked off, but wobbled heavily on the second step or so. I laughed as I finished toweling myself off, sweeping her up in my arms.

"Do I have to carry you back to bed as well?" I asked her.

"Mmmm... I'd like that." She smiled sweetly, kissing me on the cheek as I walked towards the bedroom, where it was assumed that we would start another bout of intercourse.

* * *

Author's Note: BestTry here! Sorry this took so long to pump out. My friends pulled me back into an old game and I legit played it for a week and a half, only putting like 20 words into this on those days. I think I'm back and ready to pump out more fanfics(hopefully).

Side note: I dislike hypnotism fanfics, especially the mind control sex doll type of thing, but I wanted to once I saw some good fan art on rule34, which is probably why this seems mild compared to those.

A few readers asked questions, so I should respond to them:

"Will you be using characters from the anime, game or manga?" Mostly game, some manga, most likely not anime.

"Will any of the Pokemon be anthromorphs?" Yes, yes, yes. 100% yes.

That is all for now. Take care, readers!

Clarification: Sabrina is used in her HGSS sprite.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't want to write this but, here it is. I'm putting this series on an indefinite hiatus, for two reasons.

1\. I don't have much time to write, considering the amount of time I spend studying and on big projects.

2\. I have writer's block. Even if you give me pairings to write about, I'd write it out and get stuck with the progression of the story after some time.

I might come back to my series when my writer's block is gone. But, I also want to just write one-shots that I want to write, so it's possible that I might write really long one-shots that aren't going to be compiled into my series. Who knows?

But with great sorrow, I will see you all in the next one.

-BestTry


End file.
